I'm Nothing Without You
by OddCombo
Summary: Happens after the events of the game. Mustache Girl has a heart-to-heart with Hat Kid about the future of their friendship. Birthday present for SSBATT on Twitter.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hey, everyone. My name is OddCombo, but you can call me Odd. This is a birthday present for a good friend of mine, SSBATT. Check him out on Twitter, he's a good SFM artist.**

**Anyways, this is my first AHIT fic, so any critcism is appreciated. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mustache Girl (or Mu, as Hat Kid refers to her) had a lot on her mind. Ever since her big battle with her former nemisis, she had been trapped in a maze of unanswered questions. After all she'd done, she found it in her heart to forgive her, even lend her a Time Piece to fight back against the Mafia!

Of course, she didn't need it now. Ever since Hat Kid fixed everything, the Mafia became much more friendly. Some were still bitter from her, she could tell, but none of them actually said it.

Still… one thing one of the Mafiosos said kept coming back to the front of her mind. _Mustached girl is not welcomed here, _he'd said. _Mafia say get lost!_ And that urged the others to voice their agreement with that statement. She was confused at the time. Baffled, too. Most importantly, however, she was _hurt. _All she was trying to do was the right thing back then.

Then again, she didn't know any better, and she _might_ have deserved to have some sense knocked into her.

But even though she deserved it… it still hurt her. Everyone hated her. Everyone wanted her gone. Everyone gave up on her.

Everyone.

Except for Hat Kid.

When she woke up in that filthy alleyway with a Time Piece, she was confused. Then, she noticed a small sticky note plastered on the bottom of it.

_Use it for good or I will find you! _

_Love, Hat Kid ;)_

She wasn't sure why, but that single note, that single act of kindness, made her hug her knees and cry.

When her tears finally tapered off, she pondered what the sticky note meant by 'good'. Wasn't what she did a good deed? If not, then what _is_ a good deed? She didn't know.

But Hat Kid did.

So, here she was now, months after the incident, with the aforementioned child next to her. They were sitting next to each other on one of the giant balloons floating around Mafia Town, a jar of chocolate chip cookies between them. It was dusk, the sky turning a beautiful shade of orange and purple as the sun slowly dipped into the sea. "It's pretty," Hat Kid said, reaching into the jar for a cookie.

"Huh?" Mu glanced at her.

"The sunset," Hat Kid elaborated. "It's pretty. Better than the one at home." She took a bite of the cookie as Mu raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's the sunset like on your planet?"

Hat Kid smiled. "We have two suns," she answered. "One is bigger than the other, so it gets really bright at day. We also have a _really_ big moon." She finished the cookie, then opened her arms wide for emphasis. "Like, _this_ big. And you can see it in daytime too!"

Mu stared at her for a moment, then snorted and waved her off. "You're full of it."

"I'm serious!"

"Until I see it, I'm not gonna believe you," Mu retorted. Hat Kid simply gave her a faux glare before grabbing another cookie from the jar and stared at the horizon. The sun was halfway in the sea now. The sky was turning purple now, the calm sound of waves hitting the shore beneath them filled the silence. "Hat Kid?" Mu spoke again. The latter looked back at her. Mu bit her lips as she tried to articulate her thoughts, but that task turned into a chore.

"How…" She started, but trailed off. Peck, why was it so hard? "Do you know…"

"What?" Hat Kid coaxed. Mu took a deep breath, and let it out in an even sigh.

"Do you think I'll always be like this?"

"Like what?"

Mu's brows pinched in thought. "I mean, before we met, I was an angry girl," she said. "I always looked at the Mafia as the bad guys ke the good guy. It's what… what kept me going ever since they arrived to the island."

Hat Kid frowned as Much continued, leaning back against her hands. "Then, you came along, and… things weren't that simple anymore." Here, Mu frowned sadly, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them. "I messed up real good, and they might not say it, but I can see that they hate me."

"That's not true," Hat Kid said, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You didn't know any better. They can't really hold it against you for doing what do you did." Mu met her gaze, and she was met with a smile. "Heck, even _I_ can't hold it against you."

Mu blinked at her, then at the horizon. The sun was almost completely down, a faint orange light left across the distance as stars began to fill the sky. "I really don't know if I want it to be like this all the time," she muttered. Hat Kid tilted her head, confused, and Mu continued. "I mean, it's always fun being around you. We play, we go on adventures, we mess with the Mafia…" She looked up at the starry sky. "But, will it always be like this? Because, when we grow up, you won't be able to visit so often, and I'll probably leave the island by then. You know, have lives of our own… but I still worry that… when that time comes… we won't be this close anymore." She sighed, then looked at the horizon. It was fully nighttime now, and the street lamps and shop fronts lightened up.

"I like this life," Mu said sadly. "And I don't wan-"

Before she could finish, a cookie was stuffed into her mouth by the hatted girl, whom she moved around to face her front. Mu yelped and glared at her as she chewed, then swallowed. "You worry too much, Mu," Hat Kid said, her face glowing with the light from the town below. "Think about it this way: we both have lives of our own and make our own friends. Heck, we could even fall in love with the people we like. But does that mean we can't be this close anymore?" She paused for a second, before she smiled brightly and leaned closer. "Of course not! We're best friends!" She piped. Mu averted her gaze, seemingly contemplating her words. Hat Kid's brows pinched with concern, the smile never leaving her lips. "Why are you worried about this anyway?"

Mu didn't answer for a few seconds. Then, to Hat Kid's surprised, wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Hat Kid blinked, eyes wide open in surprise at the notion. "Uh, mu…?" She said awkwardly.

Mu said nothing for a short while. Then, she: "Even if I make more friends… " she paused, her bottom lip quivering as tears rolled down her cheeks. When she continued,her voice was thick with emotion. "You'll be the one and _only_ best friend I ever got."

Hat Kid blinked, her mind processing what her ears just heard, the her vision began to blur with tears pooling in her eyes. Her arms moved on their own, slowly wrapping themselves around Mu's trembling frame. She pressed her cheek against Mu, and the girl whispered in her ear through quiet sobs. "I'm nothing without you, Hat Kid…" Hat Kid closed her eyes as she hugged tighter, her own tears rolling down her cheeks as she heard her friend's sobs growing louder.

"Silly Mu," She spoke softly, rubbing her hand up and down her friend's back. She now knew what was wrong with her friend.

She was scared of being left behind.

Like everyone else did to her.

But she will never do that. Mu was her friend. And on that night, holding her tightly, she vouched to always be there for her.

And she held her tightly for a long time.

**_~The End~_**


End file.
